pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rabbit Lover
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 06:06, 2011 March 31 Greetings Hi There! It looks you are new here. You can edit some articles here. So, editing on this wiki will add your points. Hey Rabbit Lover, please add some article that doesn't exist in this article. In this wiki, you can also make a blog. Thanks for your cooperation. Friendship, Bureaucrats, Signatures and Advice Of course we can be friends, however I think I'm okay for advice - I pretty much know all I need to know. But if you mean News like you told me then yes feel free to. About Charitwo, I'll have a word with and Admin, see whats going on. Make sure you always sign your messages because that first one you sent to me, I didn't know it was you who sent it. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well you have barely been here a day, you do have good edits, but you may have to wait awhile, if I am going to give another user sysop powers, I will have to think it through. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 16:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga Hi! Wanna join Project Manga? If you're interested join today! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Sure, its ok. But how did you make 250 edits in barely 1 day? I made 112 edits on the first day I joined and 104 edits on the second day, then I made 10-30 edits for 2 weeks and then day before yesterday, I made 132 edits and today, IDK, but its above 50! Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Sure, buddy. Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) VS. Mew Pics Dude!!!! When you edited VS. Mew chapter, What the heck happened to the pics??! Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: IDK how to undelete it so do it for me cuz its ur fault! The pics tell the story and the users dont have to go to some site and pay or download to read Manga! The pics are the main part of Project Manga. Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yea they can read the info, but they can't enjoy the story through pics! Manga is a picture stroy, not a written one. EDIT: Thank you for restoring VS. Mew, but now you removed VS. Bulbasaur's pics! What the heck's goin' on? Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit Badge Guess what? I got my 57,000th Lucky Edit Badge! :D I also had 56,000th Lucky Edit badge! Now if I get 58,000th, I'll get 3 in 1 row! Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I don't care about sysop powers, too much responsibility. I wanna contribute to the Wiki, but my intention is the same as Ash, Paul, Gary (The attitude Gary) and Tobias - Become #1 on the Wiki and be the Pokemon Master! And to do that, I need badges and points. But yes, contribution is important too. Whats the point of being #1 in a Wiki with no substansive articles and stubs? Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin My policy will be the same as Charitwo's, a user up for admin must have been here more than a few days, I am sorry but I will not let you be an admin just yet. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 12:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Requesting to be a administrator is generally a bad idea on any wiki I don't find being a admin is so important at all. Being a admin carry a heavy load of works as of current time I also have other commitments on other wikis and I also don't find there is any need for additional admin on this wiki as of now we are working fine. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 18:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yes, but being an Admin. means that you can delete unwanted articles on sight and don't have to put Candidates for Deletion template and wait for an admin. to delete it and if the admin is inactive for a few days and new users come here and see the erotic article, they'll have a bad impression towards this site. I personally don't mind being a Sysop but I'm not begging to be one, as it is below my dignity to beg. Arceus The God of Pokemon 18:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC)